minecraft_story_mode_world_of_chaosfandomcom-20200215-history
Laura Connors
"Jesse, Petra, when you are old enough, I want you to take this sword on your adventures. Petra, Always remember to be there for Jesse when he needs you. And Jesse, always remember to protect Petra, no matter what." -Laura, to Jesse and Petra. Laura Monica Connors '''(later '''Laura Jones) is a human female, born on October 13, 34 BWS, on the east coast city of Aramas's city of Redstonia. She is the older sister of Claire Connors, wife of Michael Jones (as of 13 BWS), and the adoptive mother of Petra. Originally being the estranged, ordinary daughter of David and Martha Connors, she rose to prominence for volunteering to aid the Mountain Spring Police Department in their manhunt for Doctor Ijishibanu in 17 BWS. After the successful capture of the mad doctor, Laura became quite popular among the citizens of Mountain Spring, and she and Michael began dating. Laura's greatest desire in life was to get married and raise many children, but when she was revealed to be barren, Laura decided that she wanted to be a master duelist. She began training to be a duelist under Mountain Spring's chief of police, Shawn Williams, an expert sword fighter from Champion City. After three years of calm, in 13 BWS, Ijishibanu was broken out of prison by one of his loyal followers, Pacheco The two mad doctors started kidnapping people and monsters, and infusing the with the Command Block's energy, turning them into super warriors. Laura, as well as Michael and Claire lead a second manhunt for Ijishibanu. However, as they were going to Desert Temple to have a talk with Dr. Trayarus about Ijishibanu, they encountered a shadowy being, Herobrine in the ruins of a Seraphinean Castle. They subdued him, as he was greatly weakened from past battles. After reaching Trayarus, Ijishibanu attacked Desert Temple and took over the city, but not before the people could evacuate to Mountain Spring. Not even twenty-four hours later, Ijishibanu and Herobrine attacked Mountain Spring and burned the town to the ground. Laura, Michael, Claire, and Shawn battled Herobrine, who had absorbed the Command Block, regaining his power. Shawn was fatally wounded in the fight, but Laura defeated Herobrine. Before dying, Shawn asked Laura and Michael to take care of his young daughter, Petra, who Laura found during the escape from Mountain Spring, along with a small boy named Jesse, whom she returned to his parents, Steve and Alex. Upon reaching Beacon Town, Laura and Michael officially adopted Petra, and they built a house just outside the city walls. Several years later, in 0 BWS, The Witherstorm was unleashed, and Laura, Michael, and Claire searched for Petra, who had gone missing amidst the destruction of the original Beacon Town. They followed Ivor, the man who unleashed The Witherstorm, trying to get information on where Petra was. Laura found her daughter, dying from wither illness. Enraged, Laura viciously attacked Ivor, when suddenly, The Witherstorm was destroyed, miraculously curing Petra's wither illness. After the celebration of The Witherstorm's end, and the Foundation Of The New Order on May 29, 0 BWS, Laura helped Jesse and his friends rebuild Beacon Town, which took just under a year. During reconstruction, Laura officially bequeathed her sword, called The Sword of the Dawn to Petra. Laura got a new sword called '''Light and Darkness '''at a later date. On April 17, 1 AWS, after Jesse, Petra, Lukas, and Ivor had been missing for almost two weeks, Axel and Olivia were gearing up to look for them, when they were attacked by two mysterious sorcerers, drawing the attention of Laura. One of the attackers escaped with Axel and Olivia, kidnapping them. A man in a purple cloak stayed behind to stall for his partner, and he fought Laura. He ultimately lost, but he escaped through a portal. About three days later, The New Order Of The Stone returned from the mysterious Portal Network. After The Order's return, Laura became an unofficial member and official benefactor of The Order Of The Stone. Two years later, on February 13, 3 AWS, Mayor Stella of Champion City and her intern Radar were murdered by Herobrine, who was now out for revenge against those opposed to him. The next day, Herobrine, The Blaze Rods, and the Pirate Army unleashed an all out attack on Beacon Town, in which Laura helped The Order fight back Herobrine and his followers. Herobrine's forces then attacked Laura's hometown of Redstonia. Laura participated in this battle as well, assisting her friends and daughter. During the Battle Of Redstonia, Laura killed Maya, a member of The Blaze Rods, and fought alongside Jesse and Petra in one final confrontation against Herobrine. Jesse was injured, and Laura suffered electrocutions from Herobrine's dark lightning, but Petra, revealed to be the last living Seraphinean, killed the dark creature before he could do the same to her mother and boyfriend. With Herobrine finally dead, Laura finally got the normal life she wanted.